1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illumination control apparatus and an illumination control method, and more particularly, to a technology of controlling illumination in conjunction with results of detections by occupancy sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various technologies for controlling illumination in conjunction with results of detections by occupancy sensors are proposed (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-109876 (Patent Literature 1)).
According to the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an occupancy sensor determines whether an area is a stay area where a person stays or a non-stay area where a person does not stay, and performs illumination control on the area, depending on the result of the determination. This enables determination as to whether each of division areas into which an illumination area is divided is a stay area or a non-stay area, and allows different illumination controls to be performed for the determined areas.